


I Love You

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone who really loves you can see what a mess you can be, how moody you can get, how hard you are to handle, but still wants you in their life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

I Love You  
Chapter 1  
Tony Stark/Bruce Banner  
…  
Tony had searched everywhere for Bruce when the Team had arrived back at Stark Towers. They’d all gone off to their own quarters to wind down, normally Bruce would have gone straight to the lab but Tony had already checked and he wasn’t there.  
“Hey, did you find him?” Natasha asked, appearing in the corridor.  
“No and he’s not in his quarters…I’m worried about him.”  
“Maybe he went for a walk?”  
“A walk?”  
“People do take them you know, it helps you think…so I’m told. I find alcohol helps me more.”  
“Really…you surprise me.” He replied sarcastically.  
“Look, in all seriousness…I’m sure he’s fine.”  
“He can’t stand the damage he causes when the big guy appears.”  
“Yeah…I know.”  
Natasha offered an understanding smile as she watched Tony walk away. Tony had finally gone to JARVIS and got him to track him down. Grabbing his jacket, he made his way out…the rain falling heavily.  
…  
Tony entered the bar, looking around the premises before he spotted Bruce sitting in a booth by the window, looking out at the passers-by. Tony gave a small sigh before making his way over to the table, coming to stand at the side. Bruce was aware of someone beside him, closing his eyes briefly before he felt a warm body next to him.  
“You’re a hard man to find Doctor.”  
“What are you doing here Tony?”  
“I went to your quarters, you weren’t there…I got worried.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Yeah…of course you are.”  
“I just want to be on my own.”  
“Well tough…I ain’t leaving.”  
Bruce rolled his eyes before turning to Tony to see a concerned look in his eyes.  
“I nearly killed a woman Tony.”  
“But you didn’t and that’s what’s important.”  
“If you hadn’t stopped me then I…”  
“Hey come on, don’t think too much about it. How’s the arm.”  
“Pretty sore, what the hell did you hit me with?”  
“Closest thing I could find…brick.”  
Bruce could only laugh before he felt Tony’s hand on his arm.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Let me look.”  
“It’s nothing…nothing I didn’t deserve.”  
“I may not have hurt the big guy much but…I know it leaves the marks on you. Let me look.”  
Bruce allowed Tony to roll up his shirt to reveal the dark purple bruise that was developing on his arm.  
“Jesus…that looks painful.”  
“It’s not too….aaaaaahhhh.”  
Bruce glared at Tony when Tony touched the sore spot.  
“What the hell Tony.”  
“You said it wasn’t that bad…just wanted to see if you were telling me the truth.”  
“You’re a real ass, you know that?”  
“I know.” He smiled. “Come on, let’s get you home.”  
“Tony I…”  
“Drinking yourself stupid isn’t the answer…believe me, I know. Come on.”  
Bruce allowed Tony to usher him up and out the door back home.  
…  
Tony had Bruce sitting on the couch when they arrived home while Tony applied some antiseptic to Bruce’s arm, getting a small groan of pain as he did so from Bruce.  
“There…hopefully it will help.” Tony smile.  
“Thanks.”  
“You okay?”  
“I just…hate this life…my life.”  
“What are you talking about, you have a great life…you get to work with me and guys.”  
“Life would just be so much easier if…he wasn’t around.”  
“Yeah I know you do but listen…whether you like it or not, he is a part of you.”  
“I hate him Tony…I hate him so much, the damage he causes, the pain….if I thought killing myself would work I’d do it in a second and I…” Bruce continued as he paced the room.  
“STOP….for god sake stop talking like that.”  
Tony got to his feet as Bruce froze in the middle of the room, looking up as Tony approached him.  
“This place…this team…we’d be lost without you…I’d be lost without you. You’re the more sensible one out of all of us, if you weren’t here then we….well I don’t know what we’d become.”  
“They don’t need me Tony, they…”  
“They do…and so do I, I need you.”  
Tony closed the space between himself and Bruce, his hands coming to the sides of his face, Bruce looking more than a little confused.  
“Tony what are you…”  
Bruce went quiet the moment Tony’s lips covered his own, he went stiff when he felt Tony’s arm going around his waist, pulling him closer. He felt his eyes close at the contact before feeling his own hand coming to rest on Tony’s hip.  
“Tony we…”.  
“Sssshh...please don’t.”  
Tony pulled back, almost unwillingly to see the confused look Bruce was giving him. He reached up, his hand going back to the side of Bruce’s face.  
“You don’t get it, do you? You have no idea just how important you are to us…to me. The hours you and I spend in the lab…they’re some of the best hours of my life and I couldn’t dream of spending them with anyone else.”  
“Tony…this…us…it couldn’t….”  
“It could work…it could if you wanted it too, if we wanted it too.”  
“And you want this…want me.”  
“For a scientist, you really are an idiot sometimes. Of course I want you, I love you Bruce.”  
Tony brought Bruce in to his arms, holding him tightly as Bruce buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, Tony could feel wetness on his shirt where Bruce’s face was, pulling back as Bruce looked up at him.  
“Hey…why are you crying?”  
“I just…I never imagined I’d ever hear those words from anyone ever again.”  
“Come here.”  
Bruce returned to Tony’s arms, feeling Tony kiss the top of his head.  
“I love you Bruce….always.” he whispered.  
“I love you.”  
…  
-Fin


End file.
